


Can we be heroes if we don't know how?

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Don't really know yet, It's all crap 'cause I can't write anything good, M/M, Minho Ships It, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, They're superheroes because that's the only thing I can write decently, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Newt always thought his life was pretty average. Nothing too weird, nothing too crazy.Until one day, a ball of fire from the sky hits him. Everything's just downhill from there.(I'm not good at summaries, but... maybe you'll think this is somewhat decent? Prob'ly not, but... it exists.)





	Can we be heroes if we don't know how?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is... my attempt at writing something with multiple parts. I'll try to post new chapters at least somewhat regularly, and I've already got a few written, but no promises, Sorry...
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I've noticed that this is kinda a little similar in the very base idea (superheroes) to Reactions by Fairylights4672 and I shamefully admit to not having finished that yet... But it's really good. I recommend reading it.
> 
> Alright, that's all, enjoy!

It was a normal, though slightly boring, day. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Newt went to school, saw Thomas and Minho and everyone else. Had classes, finished his homework, and didn’t stand out all that much. Normal.

Because it was. It was the most normal day ever. As was the day that came after it, and the day that came after that. But four days later was most certainly not normal.

That was the day a ball of what looked like fire crashed down onto the earth. Right where Newt had been sitting, looking at the stars.

Newt had to admit, the fire like stuff was rather interesting. A little painful, but more itchy, really. It glowed blueish- or maybe it was orange? Who knows? It had a colourful glow about it, that’s what matters. If Newt had looked at the fiery ball closer, he would have seen patterns and shapes in it. But he didn’t. Newt didn’t see those. 

Honestly, though, if you thought you were three seconds away from dying, you would have more important things on your mind than the tiny patterns in the thing that was killing you.

The next day just might have been weirder.

By the time Newt was sure he didn’t die, he started researching the shit out of the fiery ball of fire. He was up until four AM staring at the screen of his laptop. It was a little discouraging that the only other cases of this happening were reported by people who were either lying or crazy. 

Of course, there are consequences to not sleeping. The most notable being exhaustion.

Newt was absolutely exhausted the next day at school.

“You shanks look like shit.” Minho said to Newt and Thomas as soon as he saw them.

Newt only grunted in response.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Minho.” Thomas muttered. “And good morning.”

“Go ahead and dodge the question - I’ll keep asking - but what the hell happened to you? You look like you crawled through the sewers, battled a dragon, and barely made it home to get five minutes of sleep.”

“That’s oddly specific.” Newt said groggily.

“So? It’s the truth.”

Thomas laughed a little. “Thanks, Minho.”

“Welcome. Anyway, you shuck-heads coming to class? The bell went off about… five minutes ago.”

Newt swore as he ran to try and get to class before he was any later.

 

“Bloody hell!” Newt exclaimed as he watched his shed go up in flames. “How the hell did that happen?” The second part was quieter as he ran off to find a fire extinguisher.

When eventually his shed was not on fire, he called Thomas. Out of all the people he knew, Tommy was the most likely to figure out what was going on.

(Perhaps that wasn’t quite true. Newt was just really freaking out, and he needed to hear Thomas’ voice.)

“Hey, Newt.” Thomas greeted. “What’s up?”

“I need your help. The shed just burnt down, and I don’t even know how it happened, and I’m freaking out. Please.”

“I’ll be there in five minutes.”

True to his word, Thomas was there exactly five minutes later, fire extinguisher in hand.

“Fire’s out, Tommy.” Newt said. “But thanks anyways.”

“If the fire’s out, why’d you call me?”

“Freaked a little.”

Thomas nodded slowly, as if just figuring out what had happened. 

“How’d the fire even start?” He asked cautiously, like Newt hadn’t already told him he didn’t know.

Newt shrugged, and still in shock, he buried his face in Thomas’ shoulder. 

When Thomas stayed over that night, neither of them even batted an eye. Just went with it when they curled up together on the couch and denied it in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for this part, sorry if it was short. I'm going to try to make the next part longer.
> 
> Have a good day/night!


End file.
